Azathoth
Azathoth or is a demon in the series. History Azathoth is an outer god in Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos. It is almost always said to be "too horrible to even be described" and is the ancestor of almost all of the other deities or beings in this mythology, including Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep, Yog-Sothoth and others. It is also known as the Nuclear Chaos, the Daemon Sultan and the Blind Idiot God. Appearances *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Vile Race *Persona 5 Royal: Persona of Takuto Maruki Details ''Persona 5 Royal Azathoth is the Persona of Takuto Maruki. Due to a combination of repeated failures of his cognitive research, grief due to losing his girlfriend Rumi and Yaldabaoth distorting the world, his Persona Adam Kadmon degenerated into Azathoth and slowly took over his mindset, twisting his plan of true happiness into a plan of stagnation in the form of happiness. The breaking point happened right before Yaldabaoth's fall where Takuto realized that Masayoshi Shido stole his research, causing Azathoth to take a dangerous form as Maruki's ideals becoming much more extreme, while maintaining parts of his original personality. Eventually Takuto's mindset was completely taken over by Azathoth, driving him insane. He uses his Palace in the Oodaiba construction site to make everyone's happiness come true, ignorant to the stagnation he was causing. The party locates his treasure and fights him, and he summons Azathoth to attack. Unlike other Personas, it takes a consistent form and either Takuto or him must be defeated for him to change form. A tentacle will minimize damage dealt to him to negligible levels. Once it is defeated, he fuses Azathoth and his treasure into Adam Kadmon to resume attacking the party. Despite being a being of Lovecraftian lore and Nyarlathotep's minions appearing in Maruki's Palace, this Azathoth does not appear to have any relations with Nyarlathotep and seems to be a standalone rogue Persona. Stats ''Giten Megami Tensei'' Gallery Trivia * Azathoth is the "Blind Idiot God" with no sense or sight while Adam Kadmon is the personification of infinite wisdom. Considering that Adam Kadmon becomes Azathoth once the torch that acts as Maruki's treasure is removed from it, Azathoth can be considered a braindead version of Adam Kadmon devoid of any wisdom and merely uses its powers for stagnation instead of enlightenment. ** Azathoth also holds a similar premise as the Demiurge for being ignorant, although the Demiurge was merely ignorant while Azathoth completely lacks any thought process whatsoever. ** It might also be based on a corruption of the Azoth, the essence of creation and the cure to all in Alchemy. Azathoth giving humanity an ideal world to live in using Takuto can be considered a cure for all suffering. Azoth is also the motivation towards physical and spiritual perfection, which Azathoth violates to achieve its own version of perfection, creating imperfection by stunting humanity's growth as a result. * Azathoth's tentacles appear to be Adam Kadmon's entrails (Or veins). * According to an official interview in the P5R Official Complete Guide, Azathoth, as well as all of the other Lovecraftian entities in Maruki's Palace, are used to represent that it and the Dream world it creates are all artificial, being created by the imagination of man just like the Cthulhu Mythos they are from. Category:Lovecraftian Mythology Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Vile Race Category:Persona 5 Personas Category:Persona 5 Enemies Category:Councilor Arcana